


the way it should be

by shimmeringstars



Category: Green Day
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Angst, Bad attempts at typing baby talk, Bed-Wetting, Daddy!Mike, Dd/lb, Diapers, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I just love Tré man, I tried welp, Little!Billie, Little!Tré, M/M, Might be OOC, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Tré Cool needs a hug, Tré is baby, bad at feelings, ddlb, they all do really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringstars/pseuds/shimmeringstars
Summary: Three emotionally stunted lovers, one angsty day... Tré really needs a hug





	the way it should be

‘S’mine! Gimme back! Not yours!’  
The raven haired boy yelled, snatching the stuffed rabbit in mention away from the other boy. Behind him, a loud SMASH!  
Seconds after, a door was opened hurriedly. ‘What’s wrong?’ A tall blonde man looked between the two boys. In his haste, the angry boy feigned misery, pointing at the bluenette. ‘HE THREW CRAYON AT ME AND S’E KNOCKED EVERYTHING OVER!’  
The latter looked shocked. ‘W-wha? I didn’t! It was Biwwie!’  
Billie forced out tears, ever the dramatic. ‘No! Wasn’t! He stole her an’ got angwy when I asked for her back!’  
Mike looked down at the other accusingly. ‘Tré, why would you do that?’ Tré’s mouth opened softly and tears pooled in his eyes. ‘I didn’!’  
Mike glared, becoming impatient. Mike was really quite scary when he glared. ‘TELL THE TRUTH.’  
Tré looked down, tears now dripping from his glazed eyes as he glared away from the smirking boy with spiky black hair. ‘I didn’t do it Mikey, I-I promise!’ Said man glared down at the sniffling boy. ‘Don’t you dare lie to me Tré, I know Billie wouldn’t do such a thing and who else are you going to accuse? Crayon?’ The stuffie in question lay forlornly next to the wall by Billie’s bed, surrounded by glass and milk. ‘’M not lying, I pwomise,’ Tré sniffled to the floor. The tall blonde ignored him, wrapping his arms around the other boy and encasing him in a hug. ‘C’mon Beej, let’s get you some juice.’ This made Tré look up. They only ever were given juice if something really significant happened, like a birthday party or accident. Mike looked at him sternly. ‘Time for bed, Tré. You can apologise in the morning.’ Tré looked stunned. ‘D-Daddy wait!’ The door slammed shut in his face. Slipping further into headspace from stress and pure exhaustion, Tré began to weep softly, sitting stunned on the cold carpet. So...sleepy...  
Minutes later, Billie and Mike came back into the room, the former cupping a glass of tropical juice on his hands happily. They both stopped in front of the blue haired boy, sleeping soundly on the carpet. Mike sighed fondly, still angry but deeply enamoured with him, adorable as he was in headspace or out. He picked Tré up gently, as so not to wake him, and carried him quietly to the spare bed they kept usually for guests, or when one of the boys was ill or had been particularly in need of punishment. He tucked him under the stormy grey duvet, cold to the touch judging by the slight shiver and newly furrowed brow of the sleeping boy. Mike watched him contemplatively, brushing away the tear stains from Tré’s soft cheeks.  
Billie watched the scene guiltily. As happy as he was to be finally getting Mike all to himself, he regretting blaming Tré for something that was his fault. But still he remained silent, letting Mike lead him downstairs to watch TV with his second favourite stuffie as he attempted to wash the milk and glass from his first.  
Billie forced himself to concentrate on the film, something he never usually had to do considering it was his favourite, Peter Pan. This brought on another pang of guilt, he usually had to argue with Tré over what film to watch, always either this, or Lilo and Stitch. His thoughts were interrupted as the sofa dipped next to him, signifying that Mike had joined him and was ready to cuddle. Instinctively, he leaned into the touch, always enjoying quality time with one half of his favourite people. Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Billie, running long, calloused fingers softly through his dark hair. ‘I’m sorry you were scared by Tré earlier, baby. What he did was unfair. I’ll make sure he says sorry tomorrow.’ Billie’s green eyes widened. A forced apology from Mike was rare, and never good. Why was he being so harsh to Tré, and why was Billie feeling like he needed to say something? Sensing him stiffening, Mike looked down. ‘What’s wrong, love?’  
And he broke. His chest heaved as he struggled to tell the true events of the previous, apologies slipping from his mouth like a second language. Once he was finished speaking, Mike sat up and buried his hands in his blonde hair stressfully. ‘Why didn’t you tell the truth before?’  
Billie sniffled, real tears now glossing his eyes. ‘I wanted to spen’ more time with you because I thought you loved Twé more.’ Mike’s eyes widened, realising how ignorant he had been to his lovers’ needs. He kissed the smaller boy on the nose, forcing him to look at his face. ‘Billie Joe, I love you so so much, I love you equally to Tré and I’m so sorry I’ve been bad at showing that.’ He smiled weakly. ‘We all need to be a bit more open about our feelings, don’t we?’ Billie sat stunned. ‘So you’re not mad?’  
‘I’m mad at myself, sweetie, and I’m sorry I’ve been taking it out on you two instead.’  
He held his hand out. ‘I think we both need to apologise to Tré, don’t we?’ The green eyed boy was sure he’d never nodded faster in his life.  
As they ascended the stairs, they heard a quiet whimper. Mike entered the spare room hurriedly, to see the younger boy moving frantically in his sleep, tears, sweat and a growing puddle of urine surrounding him as he cried out ‘Mikey... Biwwie... ‘m sowwy, peas don’t go... ‘m sorry!’ Billie’s hand covered his mouth, fresh tears forming as he and Mike rushed closer to their lover, trying desperately to wake him from this nightmare without hurting him further. ‘Twé Twé?’  
‘Baby? Please wake up’  
The blue haired boy’s eyes fluttered open as he cried tiredly, launching straight into the others’ open arms. ‘Pwease don’t leave me.’  
Mike’s heart broke. ‘Tré, baby, no, we’d never leave you, we’re so so sorry you’ve been hurting this much and we haven’t done anything to help, we want to be here, we love you so much.’ Billie hummed in agreement, stroking Tré’s back softly. ‘’M sowwy too, I know it was my fault.’ He kissed the other boy’s cheeks, forehead, nose and lips. The youngest broke into fresh tears, nuzzling into the other two and sniffling tiredly, thumb in mouth. Mike cooed at him. ‘Somebody’s sleepy. Let’s get you changed first, baby.’  
Diapered and docile, Mike carried the small boy quietly to their shared bed. He tucked the baby blue blankets around his blue baby boy, and kissed him gently on the temple. Billie climbed around him, wrapping his arm around a half conscious Tré, now sandwiched with love. Mike smiled at his two babies, and turned the lamp off. The three quickly fell asleep, Tré followed by Billie followed by Mike, safe and secure, the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really cringey, I tried, please review if you want!


End file.
